End the Turmoil
by Depressed Paperbag
Summary: As an orphan, Yasune was raised into a martial art's temple. One day, he is called by his teacher, forced to be sent to a secret assassin group. Unknown to the true horrors of the empire, Yasune joins. With a conflicting, but brave heart and a determined will, what dark choices shall befall this person? Will he find his purpose in this world? Which side will he fight for?


**A/N: Hello, again! Anyways, I've decided to make a storyplacer for one of my favorite anime/manga, Akame Ga Kiru. For some reason, OCs are somewhat of my specialty. I feel that an OCs advance with his personality as a story goes on is very interesting and that is the reason I like to do OC stories. OCs allow me to make my character and see how he'd/she'd fit into this anime.**

**Anyways, this takes place in the event's before Akame's defection to Night Raid. Kinda simple OC story, but it's a start! Keep on reading, friends! It should get more interesting as the chapters advance!**

**Still, I won't work on this as much as my other story. Sorry! I need to finish one before I can start this one!**

* * *

_"Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule."_

_-Buddha__  
_

_**End the Turmoil**_

_**By Depressed Paperbag**_

**Chapter One: Kill the Name**

_A few years ago.._

_"Who is this boy?" One of the martial art students said to his old master as all of the students mutter upon each other. They were all called in the morning to the training square and all they saw was a dirt-covered black-haired boy by the wise master. The boy, at first, was a bit scared of the elderly man because he saw that he didn't have his eyes open at all, but he could still see him. He felt that he would be safe with the man, thus he was taken to the master's temple._

_"I found this young man outside the slums of the capital when I was doing my daily walkings. I could not help but feel sadness for him.. he simply stood out to me as a boy at his end." The elderly man replied. The dirtied boy was behind him, cowering behind his yellow-orange robes as he squinted his blue eyes._

_"But, Grandmaster Yujin, you told us that 'all must find a path of their own in a time of turmoil'.." One of them reminded, causing the master to laugh._

_"Yes, but, one must be taught the ways in order for walk such a path." Grandmaster Yujin said kindly. "Do not think that all must be alone, regardless of such age. The mind is everything. What you think you will become. Please keep that in mind, Shuin."  
_

_"Of course, Grandmaster!" The man bowed to him._

_At this point, all of the students knew what to do when a new student was here. **"Welcome to your new home, new brother!"**__They all yelled._

_The boy smiled sheepishly, and then turned his head to the Grandmaster. Yujin was the oldest and wisest martial arts master in the capital. Mainly because he was peaceful and never involved himself in the revolts of the uprising against the empire. While many respected him, the officers and generals of the empire hated him because he did not choose a side, and some even said that Yujin was going to align himself with the Revolutionary Army. As the head grandmaster of the Koukenji temple, he was still revered highly by his students and common people alike. However, he always told his students to never use their techniques for violence. Sadly, there were some that did not listen and went rogue. Whether they were dead or became bandits, was none of Yujin's concern. As he dismissed all of his students, he kneeled down to the boy he had found recently. Yujin then put his right hand on his shoulders._

_"What is your name, little boy?" He asked. The boy put his index finger on his chin, then he frowned._

_"I.. don't.. know." He replied sadly. Yujin smiled at him, and patted his head._

_"Hm.." The man grunted lightly. "Then how about I name you Yasune."_

_"What a weird name." The boy replied._

_"That is quite true, but you shall get used to it." The man said kindly. "I am sure you are tired and hungry. The cooks will help you."_

_The boy didn't understand why this man was helping him. Perhaps it was action of kindness, or an action of trickery. He couldn't understand, he hated a lot people for beating on him and calling him many sick names for his entire life, and even wanted them dead. But this person, he didn't feel nothing like that. The boy, now named Yasune, felt like he had a new life. But, he did not have a purpose. However, instead of feeling angry or resentful, Yasune felt very bright and happy. The boy smiled back at him, nodding at the old man._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_Eight years later, present day._

Yasune, who was now about the age of a young teenager, walked through the temple halls as he was called by his master to talk to him. Informed by one of the teachers, he ran quickly to him, passing by other students who were practicing their skills. Ever since he had come to the temple many years ago, his attitude was quite interesting, and thus, most of the young students liked him. And Yujin eventually grew a liking to Yasune, taking more attention to him than anyone else. Yujin wasn't sure why he would do this, but the boy just reminded him of someone who he once lived with.

Yasune soon got to his master's quarters and sat down on a chair near Yujin, with a straight expression his face. Yasune bowed his head a little to show his respect to him.

"Good morning, Grandmaster-"

"That is quite fine, Yasune, you can address me as you always do." Yujin said, causing Yasune to exhale in relief.

"Good.. my neck always aches whenever I bow down, sir." Yasune chuckled, and so did his master. "Teachers always scold me when I don't do it.."

"It is a necessity to do so, but I am fine with you not doing so.." Yujin responded. Yasune scratched his head.

"Thanks?" Yasune cocked his head sideways.

"Is that all you have to say?" The old man said patiently.

"Well, old man, I- Yeah.. that's all I have right now."

"Alright then."

The two were silent for a bit, until Yasune's Master got back on the topic of what he called him for.

"Ah, of course, I called you here for a reason." Yujin remembered. Yasune nodded in response. "I was given a message from the empire that I was to send one of my most experienced students to a certain group. It is quite grim and horrifying, but I am unable to protest this."

"Is the request really that bad?" Yasune asked. "It's not like you to be this concerned, Master."

Much to Yujin's dismay, he nodded sadly.

"The world is in much despair, Yasune. I struggle to find a glimpse of peace with the current conflict tearing the earth." Yujin said softly, standing up and walking outside. Yasune followed him. "I feel that if this deed will advance to a time of peace, it is only fitting for us to do things that will eventually destroy who we are for the ones we care for."

"I understand what you're saying, but still, why did you call me for?" Yasune questioned.

"..." Yujin stood silent, before turning to Yasune. "You are to join a special force who are in the northwest border of the empire. You will take orders from person named Gozuki from now on."

"He sounds a bit suspicious, sir." Yasune replied. "I refuse to be in this. I will not leave to simply "draft" myself into the empire's forces, it goes against everything you have taught me."

"That may be true.. but.." Yujin put his hand on the boy's shoulder, whispering to him. _"You cannot disobey in a time like this, Yasune. The empire is highly strict on such orders. If you refuse, they may kill you."_

_"Kill me!?" _Yasune thought, shocked.

"Please, listen to what I have told you." Yujin begged, not wanting to see his student be executed, or worse.

"..Alright.. fine, when do I go?" He asked.

"Right now."

"Now!?"

"Yes." Yujin said. "Here is the map to your destination." He reached inside his robes and gave Yasune a map with the place where he should wait for someone to get him.

"Okay.." Yasune replied, taking the map as his master walked back inside to his quarters. "I assume it will be a while before we see each other again, master?"

His master stopped walking, and turned around. Yujin smiled at him with hope. "I know we will." Yujin assured. "Yasune,"

"Yes, sir?"

"No matter what you are told, you will do it without hesitation. A man must always make very harsh decisions in his life, and I expect that you do your's without hesitating. With what I have taught you for eight years, I know that you are a very experienced and strong man, I know you will make me proud." Yujin then continued walking, Yasune had a frown on his face, but bowed as he saw his Master for the last time.

"Of course, master!" He yelled, before leaving to grab his things.

Yasune left the temple with his rucksack, his attire made of hard leather straps around his legs, a grey cloak, light stand-up collar jacket with a white shirt, brown gloves, short boots and black pants. Apparently, Yujin had given Yasune this attire when he was just a child. It was Yujin's old attire that he used to wear whenever he traveled, but he was kind enough to change it a little for Yasune's taste, which was mainly for practical reasons. As Yasune left his home, one of the students ran out, giving Yasune two slightly-curved, single-edge short swords with their scabbards and rope-like sash. Yasune hesitantly took the blades and tied the sash around his waist.

"What is this for?" He asked the older student.

"Master told me to give this to you if you run into trouble. I hear the northwest part of the empire is dangerous." The student warned. "Be careful, and go with good luck, brother Yasune!" He bowed to him, and Yasune did the same.

"Thank you." He responded, before leaving towards the road that went to his destination. It was going to be a long trip that would take a few hours to get to.

* * *

When Yasune got to his location, there was no one around. He found himself around a rigid environment and rivers. No one was seen around. Yasune was confused since no one was around. Was he tricked? Was he in some kind of prank? Did he come too late or too early? He knew nothing about who he was supposed to meet. He waited for a bit, before he heard something rustle in the forest. Yasune reacted quickly, putting his hand on the hilt of his blades, turning to the source.

"Who's there?!" Yasune yelled, his guard not wavering.

All the sudden, someone jumped out of the forest with a curved blade. Yasune's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped out of the way of the sword that was coming down on him. Getting up from his jump, he quickly drew his blades with an expression of determination to defend himself against the intruder. As he looked at the intruder in front of him, he saw that it was female by looking at her.. chest. Yasune saw that she had a matching attire of a white-red vest with the same color on her skirt. Telling by her figure, she must have been about his age. However, he couldn't see her face since she was wearing a mask that concealed her facial appearance.

"Who are you?" Yasune asked.

The girl did not reply.

"Are you the one who I was supposed to meet?" He guessed.

Not only did the girl not reply, but she tensed her guard up with her sword.

"I assume you're just here to fight me, then?" Yasune guessed again.

The girl then charged at him.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

Their blades clashed. Yasune was surprised by how skilled the girl in front of him was. He couldn't get a single hit on her, but neither could she. Both of them were nearly similar in the ways they both attacked each other. Eventually, Yasune was beginning to have a hard time trying to deflect or dodge her attacks because since she was just as agile as him, it was difficult to read her moves quick enough and retaliate with a counter. All he could do was dodge and parry until he found an opening.

After a few minutes, Yasune eventually threw one of his short swords at the girl. Obviously, the girl reacted very quickly, dodging the blade. But, she was so focused on the hurling blade that was coming at her that she didn't remember about the person in front of her who was charging at her with haste. Yasune saw this opening and did a hard upward slash with his other blade, barely hitting the girl. He only managed to slap off the mask from her face, causing her to jump back from him. Even though her mask was off, she covered her face as she looked away from him.

Yasune was confused. Who was this girl?

Suddenly, he heard someone clapping towards the forest that his intruder had come through. Yasune quickly brought back his guard with the single blade he had in his hand, preparing for another enemy to confront him. However, the intruder was a bearded man who had a scarf around his neck, wore a white dress shirt and pants. If this was Gozuki, he looked very casual for an Imperial soldier.

"That was pretty good!" The man applauded both the girl and the boy for their skills, but Yasune still kept his guard up against the man."You must be the 'Koukenji' boy I requested for. For my expectations, I didn't really expect you to persevere against her. Also, can you lower your weapon, calm down would you?"

"And you must be Gozuki. My mentor, Grandmaster Yujin has spoken about you." Yasune responded, lowering his weapons.

"Yujin, eh? I've heard of him, but I never cared about the stuff that old geezer does."

"You should be careful when you talk about my master."

"Sheesh, calm down already, you're one tense kid." Gozuki sighed. "Anyways, I'm here to take you in. I requested someone of your degree to join my group to stop evil people from destroying the peace and starting wars. You've heard about them, right?"

"You brought me out all the way here to kill people?!" Yasune yelled, outraged.

"Not people. Evil people. Thugs, murderers, traitors, and other assassins like us." Gozuki explained. "That sums all of it."

"Well, I'm sorry but-" Yasune quickly stopped his refusal to join the man in front of him. He then remembered the words that his master had told him. Would he truly be killed for not obeying? It was absurd, but believing in his master, he would listen to his words as always.

_"The empire is highly strict on such orders. If you refuse, they may kill you."_

"We should get going. I'll introduce you to the other members." Gozuki said. "Don't make me knock you out and carry you with me. You can count on that."

Yasune thought only for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Lead the way." He grudgingly agreed.

"Good choice." Gozuki replied, grinning. "Let's get moving, Akame."

The girl, Akame stood up from her kneeling stance and walked towards the blade that Yasune had thrown at her. She grabbed the blade's handle and pulled the sword out of the ground. She then moved to the owner, giving Yasune his other blade that he had thrown at her. Upon closer inspection, Yasune saw that she was more attractive than he thought. However, he feel like involving himself with any of the group members since he was not going to be here forever. But, Yasune didn't know that.

"Here, this is your blade, right?" Akame said, handing him his sword as Yasune took it and sheathing his blades.

"Thank you. I apologize for throwing it at you."

"No, it's fine. I was impressed by what you did. You nearly got me with what you had done back there." Akame complimented, smiling.

"Hey, you two, hurry it up." Gozuki ordered. "Don't keep me waiting."

Akame eventually broke away from him and walked to Gozuki. Yasune followed them. Gozuki, looking back at him as they were about ready to leave, asked him a question that he nearly forgot.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Yasune was somewhat hesitant to tell the man his name. He was not fond of telling outsiders his name since it was something special to him. However, seeing how this was his "boss" and how would have to treat him with respect just like he would with Grandmaster Yujin, he felt that he had no choice. It was the least he could tell him to be respectful and ensure that he would not anger the people around him. Yasune let out only one word to the bearded assassin, a word that meant everything to him and would hold onto for his entire life.

"Yasune."

* * *

**A/N: Sheesh! What a iffy chapter. Took a while to get the pieces all together as I did this. For the beginning, it may not be interesting, but I think we've made a good start so far. Keep in mind, I made this chapter to create my part in the Akame Ga Kiru fiction series and see how my OC skills would fair in this one. Hopefully, I did well in this.**

**Review and Favorite!**

**Please, critique me! Critique me to the heavens!**

**Preview of Chapter 2: "With Yasune meeting with the other members, everyone including Yasune is given their first assassination jobs. A job in which he assassinates his first target, a human being. With Gozuki's quick advice and absolute orders, will Yasune be able to complete the job?"**


End file.
